Final Destination
by MockingClove
Summary: He saw. He ran. He escaped. But now they all must pay. They must learn that they cannot cheat death, and they cannot escape their fates. (For LegitElizabethWWEFan's 'M Rated Contest.') *Sorry if the cover image is my profile image. It's a bug/glitch on the website currently*
1. Future

_"He saw. He ran. He escaped. But now they all must pay. They must learn that they cannot cheat death, and they cannot escape their fates._

 ** _~ Final Destination ~_**

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 ** _Future_**

* * *

 _"Three, two, one, go!"_

My mind instantly begins racing. Good thing I'm at the edge, so I keep a good eye on all of my opponents. Rosalina and her Luma immediately begin sprinting towards the cocky blue headhog all the way at the other end of the platform while Palutena stares me down.

"Autoreticle!"

She raises her glowing, golden staff high into the air, three bullets of a cyan blue gas shooting out from the spherical orb sitting on the top. Immediately, I shield my face with my arm and my red barrier forms around me. The bullets blast against the shield, sending large waves rippling around my body. I lower my arm and the barrier around me fades into thin air. I hold my Monado up high in might and I yell out one of the five activation words.

"Speed!"

The circular gap in my Monado begins to fill in with a light, blue glow. The Goddess's face turns petrified, ready to run away in horror. A blue, lazer like beam shoots out from the tip of my weapon, sending tiny, electric particles off into the darkness above. I dash forward bravely with a strong grip on the handle.

"Reflect!"

Palutena raises her staff again, this time a crystalline, orange wall appears out from thin air, slowly moving towards me. I crash into it and it pushes me back a few feet, completely vanishing moments later.

"Reflect!" she yells again. Another barrier shoots out of the air before my very eyes.

 _I have to do something,_ I think to myself. _What if..._

I hold my Monado high in the air.

"Jump!"

The blue light fades from the circular hole in the weapon and is replaced with green. I leap from the plastic-like surface and up over the barrier. Off down the other end of the platform, I can see Rosalina and her Luma battling against Sonic himself. Palutena barely looks up at me before I slash down onto her body. Sparks fly from the tip of the neon lazer growing from inside my Monado upon impact and she's knocked several meters away from me.

"Stupid Monado boy..." she groans.

Suddenly, a burst of light explodes from thin air many feet in the air. A multi-coloured orb shines in glory, sending thin, sparkly rays of brightness all around. Palutena stares in awe, taking in all it's majesticness. The sphere begins to float towards me and I squint my eyes. It's a Smash Ball.

"Give me that!" I hear Palutena shriek. Within an instant, her golden shield collides with my face and she bashes me to the ground. I rise to my feet and watch as the Goddess dances in the sky, repeatedly smacking the Smash Ball with her staff. A leap into the air and slam my Monado as hard as I can onto the orb and I send it off towards Palutena.

I jump into the air again the moment my feet touch the ground, but it's too late by then. The final hit of her staff and the orb bursts open. A white light pierces at my eyes as my vision turns blurry. A faint, rainbow-like glow shines around Palutena's body. She lands on the ground softly and glares at me.

"Nice try."

Sonic and Rosalina stop fighting behind me and look in horror.

"Nowhere to run now. You're all caught."

She closes her eyes and her body instantly teleports high into the sky. She waves her staff around, swirling it in the air.

"Black hole!"

Suddenly, a dark vortex cracks open in the sky, splitting the air in half. The entire platform darkens and I can barely see my surroundings. A cold, gust of wind blows, quickly getting stronger and stronger. My feet are swooped up off the ground and I'm dragged towards the hole. I can barely see Sonic and Rosalina being tugged too.

I tighten my grasp on my Monado and make sure it goes nowhere. Black dust swells my eyes and I have to squint. The wind turns violent and I end up spinning around in the sky. My mind starts racing as I feel myself turning upside down. Any minute now and Peach's cake is going to come back up.

"Mega lazer!"

Within an instant of hearing the muffled yell of Palutena, the darkness is outshone. A large, supernova brightness shoots through the vortex and scratches at my skin. My eyes are instantly blinded so I shut them immediately. The glow tears at me and I feel like my skin is being scorched. I try to yell, but I can't. My mouth is forced shut and sealed.

My eyelids begin to slowly open and my eyes are blasted. But I don't open them. They're torn open by the force. My skin crawls and oozes, dripping off my bones and into the never-ending galaxies. I can't take the pain and I eventually force a roar of pain out. The inside of my mouth dries almost instantly and I feel my teeth cracking. My blonde hair disintegrates into ash and falls in front of me.

My clothes decay and my skin burns, until I'm down to my core. I don't even know where my Monado is by now, and I don't know how I'm still alive.

I'm nothing but bone. Slowly burning into nothing.

The lazer stops and my pile drops to the ground. I see nothing but light and two burnt bodies off to my right. I see the light.

The light.

* * *

I feel my mind explode immediately. I see Sonic. I see Rosalina. I see Palutena. They're all here.

I look down at myself and my body is intact. My grasp firms on the perfectly clean Monado still in my hand. Everyone looks at me in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Rosalina asks, her Luma resting on her shoulder. I pinch my arm to make sure I'm not in some weird dream..

"I- I saw.." I mutter.

"What's the matter? Scared I'm going to beat you?" Sonic asks. I've no time for his typical comments now. I'm still here. I'm still alive.

"I saw a vision. I looked into the future," I say.

The group falls silent for a moment until Sonic bursts out into laughter.

"It's not funny! We were all dead on Final Destination! We can't-"

Master Hand floats around behind Palutena, looking out through the one way mirror into Final Destination. The same platform looks intact. Nothing has changed. The endless space still remains. Nothing deadly to be found.

"Are you all ready to fight?" Master Hand asks.

"No!" I shout in anger. "No we are not! We must not fight today! We're going to die if we play!"

"Guys, let's call it off for today. I guess you're just feeling a little tired, Shulk," Rosalina says, very softly.

"I'm not tired. I'm just-"

"Let's get you back home. We can play tomorrow," Palutena interrupts.

Rosalina holds my arm forcefully and we step inside the transporter. The glass door slides and shuts us all in. The next time it opens, the impressive Smash Mansion lies before us. We step out into the grassy plains and walk up the steps to the door.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu screeches when Samus opens the door. The cuddly pokemon jumps into my arms and I pet his head. Palutena rips him from my hands and drops him to the floor.

"Go away! Shulk needs rest!"

Questions are asked every second from every Smasher we walk by, the puzzled people wondering why we're back so early. I ditch the discussions and head straight upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me. That's enough for today.

I probably caused a lot of hastle considering we we're qualifying for this season's tournament. But it felt so real.. I could feel every inch of pain during that dream. I thought it was real. Now I've just got everyone angry or everyone laughing at me. I was such a fool. How could I be so ridiculous?

It doesn't matter. Hopefully Master Hand will understand that I was just trying to save their lives, even though their lives might not have been at risk. The more I think about it, I start to wonder whether I'm going crazy or not. Living here with legends like Mario may be too much for me. After all, I'm nothing compared to them.

I decide not to get some sleep incase I get horrible dreams.

Now I do nothing but stare at the ceiling, afraid of the torment that's to come tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello everyone!

Welcome to a new story of mine!

Firstly, I have to say that this is for LegitElizabethWWEFan's 'M Rated Contest,' in which you must write an M Rated oneshot or story! For me, I'm doing a shortstory. It's going to have exactly five, short/medium length chapters of... violence ;)

Obviously you've read the title and you know the famous stage that this story is based on, but it may or may not be based on a franchise of five popular horror movies with the same title... If you've watched the movies, you know where this story is heading.

Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for reading! Don't forget to check out the next chapter and sign up for the contest too! We've got some great contenders with some really great stories, but do not fret, it's just for fun!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :)


	2. The First Fate

_"He saw. He ran. He escaped. But now they all must pay. They must learn that they cannot cheat death, and they cannot escape their fates."_

 _ **~ Final Destination ~**_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 _ **The First Fate**_

The room is completely empty. Only footsteps from the halls outside the Control Room are to be heard. The grand room where Master Hand spectates all matches and tournaments through his one-way mirror. Oh yes, spying on them all. He is the one that decides where the match can go.

Off to the right of the room is a small doorway leading to a special lever. But this lever is dangerous. One pull of it and everything will turn to real life. Stages won't become so artificial anymore. Every hit and every injury will be real. Pain will be felt. But no one would be so crazy to pull this lever down, allowing for real life to take it's turn... But anything can happen.

The item panel lays on a large desk where the floating hand himself sits at. Each little key labelled with a sticker of each of the items. Boomerang, banana, green shell, the hammer, and the mighty Smash Ball. Over fifty of them lay here, waiting to be used.

Then off to the right of the desk is the knockback settings. So mysterious as to how the hand himself could have created all this.. Rumor around the Smash Mansion is that it changes something with the particles in the air, but no one can be certain.

Then on the left is the stage selection. One tap of a button and the scenery behind the glass window changes within an instant. But for now, Final Destination has been left running. Oh, Final Destination... How unrealistic. If a pair of beings were to really be standing on a floating platform in space, their guts would be sucked out of their bodies immediately. Their eyes shrinked. Their heads popped! But good thing the stage isn't really in outer space, right?

At the back of the Control Room is the exit, leading to a maze of hallways. Master Hand's staff scurry the halls with building equipment and blueprints. Everyday, a new stage is being made. Everyday, the beings put hard work into creating new locations for the Smashers to play on. But stages aren't made quickly. They take weeks, months. Final Destintion even took years to make...

Through the small door to the right of the room and into the room with the special lever, the air vent shoots out cold air harshly. A small squeaking sound could be heard for anyone in the room, but no one was to be found. The air pushes and pushes harder, the loose bolts nailing it into the wall beginning to pop out. Master Hand had the Control Room completely checked up on to make sure no accidents could happen, but looks like his staff were a bit lazy.

The air forces the bolts out and they drop to the ground. The front of the vent falls to the ground, leaving a gaping hole of pushing air. It flows throughout the room, causing the books on the bookshelf to wobble greatly. Guides to 'Smashing' fill the shelf, but one is lost...

A lone book tumbles from the top level and crashes down onto the lever. The weight pushes the lever down and the power is turned off...

Events like these are unthinkable. Unimaginable. Impossible. But cheating and escaping your fate can lead to anything. No matter what happened, what you had done, or where you are now, death will never go away, and your fate will catch back up to you.

The settings are changed, and everything causes real effects. Back in Final Destination, the platform for fighting swirls off into space. The lone, black ghost inside the Assist Trophy sitting on the stage bangs on the glass, squealing for help.

The jagged, razor sharp strands underneath the platform are shaved and crumble of into the galaxies. The platform shoots through a gigantic wormhole in the sky and colours flash around. The Assist Trophy is dragged from the platform by the force and it cries for help off in the distance. But you must remember that no one can hear you in outer space...

A massive, flaming meteor shoots towards the stage, more flickering flames growing around it the more it approaches. It collides with a big bang, rubble scattering everywhere. Flaming chunks of the meteor mixed with scraps from the platform shower off into the dark galaxies, never to be seen again.

* * *

The one-way mirror is shattered and Master Hand's desk is ripped from the carpeted floor. Pens and paper are tossed around the room and coffee floats from mugs and out into the endless darkness. The brick walls are brought down, revealing the hooded staff of Master Hand. Their faces are white and completely blank, but you could easily imagine the horror on their expressions if they had any.

Remaining silent, they'e pulled out into space and their skin shrivels. Like a pin to a balloon, they pop immediately, bloody chunks of meat spraying and dangling. Thick and hot, their steamy blood floats in bubbles while the rest of the building is shredded.

Wall upon wall, everything is destroyed and crushed. The hundreds of Master Hand's staff explode into blood while the Hand himself is in terror in the canteen. He scrambles on his fingers through rows of empty seats into an untouched corner of the building. For every piece of the floor and wall ripped from the building, the outer space grows more and more. The floor crumbles in front of him and he has to accept his fate.

Rapidly, everything around him cracks into pieces and he's left hanging in the air. His fingers retract into a fist, clenching as his white skin tears. The pink flesh inside him turns black as he crumbles into ash. A silent sound of pain can be heard from him as he turns into nothing.

* * *

"Shulk is such an idiot!" a particular blue hedgehog moans. "He said he had some sort of dangerous vision of the future!"

"Oh please," the Wii Fit Trainer bites. "I'm surprised he didn't see the ass-whooping coming that he's going to get later tonight. Falcon is sick of him being such a wimp."

The two pace slowly down the marble steps into the underground gymnasium. A minefield filled with athletic equipment lay before their very eyes. "Let's try the dumbbells first," Wii Fit Trainer pipes.

The fine array of the dumbbells lay in a set of fifty in a huge rack raised on the wall at the back of the gymnasium. The blue hedgehog eyes the two that look the biggest and and most beefy. He immediately grabs the handle of them both and attempts to lift them up, his arms rapidly shaking.

"Woah!" he exclaims.

The Wii Fit Trainer snatches them out of his two hands with ease and Sonic falls to the ground from the relief. "Don't try and look good in front of me," she taunts, holding the heavy dumbbells up with power. "You should try out the baby ones."

After a few minutes of lifting the weights, the two place the dumbbells back into the rack.

Over to the fitness bikes they head, and they immediately start pedalling. The hedgehog and the trainer continuously exchange looks at each other, waiting for the other to drop out. Small beads of sweat grow on their foreheads and they feel the intensity kicking in. But neither of the them could hear the slight squeaking sound.

The noise begins to grow from the black plastic keeping the bike to the ground and in the same position. A small crack begins to appear in the plastic of Wii Fit Trainer's bike, but she's so concentrated she doesn't notice...

"Feeling the heat?" she asks sarcastically.

"Oh yes. Definitely. How about you?" Sonic asks back. The crack in the plastic begins to grow more and more, the bike beginning to slightly wobble...

"Okay, that's enough," Wii Fit Trainer huffs. "I give in."

Sonic's jaw drops. "Oh yeah, baby!" he squeals. "I just bet the gym trainer at her own little game! Sweet!"

Both of them head over to the gymnastic bars where Wii Fit Trainer has to lift Sonic up onto his bar as he's unable to reach it. "First one to drop loses," she says. They insantly begin to swerve back and forth, picking up the force. They keep going back and forth until eventually they're both swinging full loops over the bar. In a clockwise motion, the go on for a while, both refusing to stop.

 _Don't let a hedgehog out-do you in your own gym..._ Wii Fit Trainer thinks to herself. _Just keep pushing onwards..._

That's when the screeching begins. The hinges on the bar connecting it to the poles that keep it high in the air begin to squeak and wrattle. The hinges begin to loosen and the bar begins to shake. The Wii Fit Trainer panicks, losing her grip and her fingers slipping. Quickly, she lets go of the bar and leaps through the air, landing safely on the ground just before the bar completely snaps from the hinges.

Sonic dives from his bar and begins to taunt her again. "Looks like I'm beating you at your own game!"

"No! The bar unhinged! It's not my fault-"

"Never blame the game, blame the player."

Sick of the annoying hedgehog, Wii Fit Trainer pulls him by his beady, black nose over to the treadmills.

"Let me go!"

"Look dude," she growls in his face. "There's no need to get so arrogent! It wasn't my fault I had to give in. But this is it now. The first to step off the treadmill loses."

Sonic arches his eyebrows and an evil smile fills his face. "Deal."

Both step on their treadmills confidently and set it to a slow pace. They both walk with pride, Sonic sighing that it isn't faster. But his wish eventually comes through. A few minutes later, they both amp up the speed to a jog and eventually to a fast run. Sonic's legs move so quickly that all can be seen is a blur.

They both tap the buttons on the face of treadmill and the speed increases even more to a full on sprint. Wii Fit Trainer runs as fast as she can, quickly losing breath while Sonic begins to laugh.

"Feeling the pain?" he asks bitterly.

And that is all she needs. All she needs for her anger to take over.

She reaches her hand out over to Sonic's treadmill and slams on the power button. It immediately stops, but the pressure sends Sonic flying. He shoots up from his feet and over the front, whailing in terror. He crashes against the dumbbell rack and falls to the floor. The dumbbells jump from their slots in the rack and tumble down on top of the hedgehog.

With every single one that plummets onto his head, he lets out a groan of pain. Slamming and thumping into his head, they begin to dent his body. Countless numbers of them rain down until the small hedgehog is in the center of a mountain, his head split open with a deep valley. Thick blood drips from in between the weights and Wii Fit Trainer screams in terror.

She collapses backwards onto the ground, shrieking in agony.

"Sonic!"

Crawling through a gap in the row of treadmills, she roars as loud as she can for help before she drops her head into her hands.

* * *

He may not have taken his warning seriously.

He may not have believed it.

But it doesn't matter.

Death will always catch back up,

and he could not escape his fate.

But that was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello everyone! How are you all feeling about this new chapter?!

It was very fun to write, especially Sonic's death and the build up. I bet you all thought that Wii Fit Trainer was going to die! The plastic on the bike cracked, the bar she swang on unhinged and her anger got higher... It just had to happen, right? No. Not at all :)

As always, this is for LegitElizabethWWE's 'Rated M' contest! And by the way, you may be thinking that the dumbbells couldn't have killed Sonic. Well I have you know that that would injure you VERY badly, and considering he's just a small hedgehog... it killed him!

I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter because it's going to be pretty good! Also, please review this story if you have any time. I'd love to hear what you think of it so far!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee :)


	3. The Second Fate

_"He saw. He ran. He escaped. But now they all must pay. They must learn that they cannot cheat death, and they cannot escape their fates."_

 ** _~ Final Destination ~_**

 ** _Chapter Three:_**

 ** _The Second Fate_**

* * *

All eyes glare down the flight of stairs impatiently waiting for further news. Mario, Little Mac and Captain Falcon's voices can be heard muffled. Clattering sounds. Then a bang. Under the low roof of the stairwell, dumbbells can be seen rolling into view smothered with blood. Gasps fill the air, and Doctor Mario makes his way to the scene.

"Out of my way!"

He shoves through the crowd, flattening the air pockets in his latex gloves. Down the steps, he immediately picks up one of the dumbbells, the blood smearing his covered palms. He looks upwards and he lays his eyes on the battered hedgehog.

Blue fur painted with coats of red. A velvet cavern splitting his scalp. Slumped back against the wall, his back arched in an impossible figure. The doctor knows that death already has the poor animal in his hands.

"There's no point in bringing him to the operating room. He's gone." His voice just loud enough for the others upstairs to hear. Megaman's jaw drops. Only in times like this can robots feel emotion. Can they feel pain. Can they feel human.

Peach and Zelda keep Wii Fit Trainer sitting on her sofa in the living room, their hands softly pressing her back into the pillows.

"I.. I don't want to even.. I saw him... I watched as..." the yoga instructor simply can't get a full sentence out. Her voice cracking. Her tears streaming downwards. In her mind, she caused it all. She powered off Sonic's treadmill. She sent him flying into the rack propped on the wall. She killed him.

"Wii, it's okay to cry. It wasn't your fault," Peach chirps gently. "You just-"

"It was my fault!" Wii Fit Trainer exclaims. "I killed him!"

The group of Smashers back in the hallway listen in pain to Wii Fit Trainer's screams. None of them can feel safe now. Not after the events that have just taken place. This was the mansion where they were meant to feel happy. The place of fun and laughter. But not now. It's almost like within an instant the facade is torn, showing that not everything is fun and games. Not everything should be taken lightly and messed around with. Especially death.

* * *

"I don't know how to feel, Palutena. He was always so rude and arrogant to me, and now he's dead.." The Monado wielding boy sits on his silk bedsheets with the Goddess as wails fill the background.

"Look, Shulk. I don't care if you feel relieved. You just need to have a bit of sympathy for the others once you go out there. Okay?"

"Okay.. But I don't understand how he died. We don't take any injuries or pain! Master Hand must have accidently changed something in the settings."

Both of them slowly walk out the door and down the stairs. All heads turn to face Shulk in disgust.

"Get out of here you noob! You have no reason to come down here to feel happy that your enemy is gone!" Bowser roars sending bursts of flames out from his mouth, his voice echoing throughout the mansion.

"Guys.." Shulk begins, his voice rattling. "I just want to say sorry for the problems me and Sonic have had in the past few-"

"Get him!" _  
_

Not just one person says it, but a few altogether. Link immediately charges at Shulk, a beating bomb in his grasp. He lets it fly and it explodes as it collides with Shulk's sleeve. The explosion knocks him backwards onto the ground and his fabric is burnt, his bubbling skin now on display. He winces in pain as another bomb shoots through the air. No time to run. No time to defend himself. He accepts that his time is up.

"Reflect!"

He slowly opens his eyes and watches as a yellow barrier forces the bomb backwards. The crowd of Smashers scramble, the explosion ripping up a hole in the floorboards.

"Leave him alone!" Palutena shouts. "He did nothing to you all! The fighting was between him and Sonic! Not any of you!"

"But Sonic is my friend, and I will always fight for my friend!" Ike shouts, charging towards them both.

"Reflect!"

Another barrier of the light shoots out and pushes Ike back.

"He did nothing to any of you, so leave him alone!"

Everyone falls silent as Palutena helps Shulk up. He moans in pain, gently poking his blistering skin rapidly turning purple. "We'll get some cream for that," Palutena whispers.

"What's all the fuss about?!" Doctor Mario yells as he appears at the top of the stairs. Palutena forces Shulk's arm out and the doctor looks at them from meters away.

"Follow me," he says. All three of them storm past the others while Ike and Link stare at Shulk, their cheeks flourishing red with temper. "Stupid Monado boy..." they both mutter.

* * *

"So when your enemy is gone, the friends come to play, eh?"

Shulk nods without saying a word.

"It's not his fault. It's Ike and Link who picked the fight," Palutena speaks up.

"Well you two should have walked away."

"How can we walk away when he was on the ground with bombs being thrown at him?!"

Doctor Mario sighs and puts his mouth up against Shulk's ear. "Listen kid. This one here is nuts.. If you ever wish to get around happy in this mansion, you have to grow a pair quick."

"I heard every single word!" Palutena screeches.

"Oh shut up.."

Doctor Mario squirts cream from a tube onto Shulk's skin and he lets out a gasp. The cold, icy feel makes his body shiver as the mixture rubs against his burn.

"Well doctor. Do you know how he took these injuries?" Palutena asks.

Doctor Mario shrugs. "You better ask Master Hand. I vaguely remember him telling me something of some sort of device that makes everyone take pain.. Maybe he activated it. It would explain how Sonic-"

"Don't even go there," Palutena interrupts. "I refuse to hear about that trio again."

"Now duo," the doctor says.

Palutena and Shulk leave Doctor Mario's operating room and soon walk out the front entrance of the mansion. They stroll over to the transporter only to find something odd.

"Why is it flashing red?" Shulk asks.

"I.. I don't know."

Both of them circle around the cylindrical tube, looking for any hints as to what has happened, but they find nothing. Instead they discuss as to whether or not they should test if it's working, but neither want to attempt it.

"I don't know, Palutena.. This looks dangerous."

The Goddess huffs. Sick off all the drama so far today, she decides to risk it. Even if it could potentially take her life. It doesn't matter now, because everything is slowly turning to hell. Nothing could possibly be worse than everything else today.

She gingerly steps inside, but the sliding glass door doesn't shut. She stands and waits for seconds, her fists clenched tightly. "It isn't working!" she yells.

"First we're all taking injuries, and now the teleporter won't work. Master Hand has done something," Shulk says.

"No!" Palutena bites. "Something awful has happened.. I can sense it. And there's only one person who could have done it.."

"Who?" Shulk asks.

"Crazy Hand."

* * *

A peck on the cheek soon turns to lip to lip action.

Rosalina lightly giggles making Link feel uncomfortable.

"You're so cute," she squeals.

"And so are you."

His deep voice makes her daydreams run wild.

Link pushes them both forward, Rosalina's back now up against the wall. Her yellow, plump Luma watches in horror from the corner of the bedroom. His pointed hands try to cover his eyes but fail. Too short and stumpy. He lets out a high-pitched whistle that bounces off the floorboards.

Link groans, quickly releasing his hands from Rosalina's face to block his ears.

"What the heck was that?!"

Rosalina softly chuckles. "He's feeling embarrassed." With a wave of her wand on her bedsheets, the Luma lets out one last whistle before he's sucked into a stormy galaxy in the thin air.

"That's better," Link whispers.

The poor Luma continues to squeal in the endless skies of darkness. Stars float and meteors pass around as he tumbles around in a never-ending spinning rotation. His own living hell. Supportless. Alone forever. Screaming for help, but no one can hear. His poor mother never knew the consequences of escaping her fate..

"I love you, Link."

"I love you too, baby."

His hands rub down her waist, passing her hips, slowly and gently caressing her skin. Lips on lips, he continues on his own adventure to find his very own Triforce of Love. Poor Zelda had it coming for her. Not pleasing his needs. Maybe the Queen of the Galaxies could satisfy him.

"Stop right there!"

"What?" Link asks, a tremble in his voice.

"You can't lift up my dress!"

"But baby-"

"No! I'm nowhere near ready for that!"

The Hylian soldier looks into her deep, blue eyes.

"What do you mean when you say you're not ready?"

His voice no longer gentle. His eyebrows beginning to arch. His temper beginning to flicker.

"I didn't want this to be serious, Link. Have you even told Zelda?"

"Told Zelda what?"

"That you're done with her?"

Link pauses, thinking carefully what to say. No matter what, he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Yes.. Yes I have," he says, his speech slurred.

"I doubt it," Rosalina snaps. "You haven't even put her to shame yet and you wish to already go there with me? The past hour of us together is over. We're done."

She pushes him off of her and she steps in between his feet when he falls to the ground. Quickly, he scrambles up off the floor and swipes his sword out of it's sheath on his back.

"You're not going to tell her anything," he growls. The tip of his sword beams into her face from the shining sun out the window.

Rosalina's face displays fear. She quickly waves her wand to summon her Luma, but she fails. The sound of his cries dig into her brain. She can hear him scream for help in her endless galaxies, and she knows that he's not coming back anytime soon.

Instantly, she opens the door and sprints as fast as she can. Down the long hallway, she cries to help, but no one can hear a thing. The problems of having a gigantic mansion are truly showing. Over fifty residents, yet all of them are so spaced out.

She rushes into one of the countless kitchens in the house - this one being one of the biggest - and she crouches down behind a marble desktop.

"Oh, Rosalina. I didn't mean to scare you..." Link's devilish voice whispers as she stares at his reflection through the microwave atop the desk. "But trust me, no one will know a thing..."

Her suspicions of Link are coming true. He truly is a psychopath. She knew the moment they both met, but her optimism got the better of her. She gave him the chances, but now he has failed.

 _Gravitational pull..._ echoes in her mind.

She bounces up and stares at the soldier, standing straight in anger.

"I'll tell every single one them about how horrible you are, and how you tried to murder me!"

Link's grasp on his sword tightens, ready for a duel.

"I'll just say I thought the settings were still the same.. That no one would take damage," he smirks.

"It doesn't explain how you would end up attacking me."

"I'll just say we were practicing a battle..."

He begins to slowly approach her, clutching his sword strongly. That's when all hell breaks lose.

 _Gravitational pull..._

She waves her wand, sticking her free hand out into the air. The lone knife sitting on top of the marble counter bolts into the air before her. She catches it safely and grins.

The drawers are yanked open and the cutlery begins to fly, all targeted on Rosalina. Forks and knives, tons of them shoot at her like darts. Piercing into her body, she screams in terror. She drops her wand and her knife collides with the floor as the sharp tips dig their way into her skin. Trails of blood spill out from every hole pierced as the weapons continue to stab relentlessly. That's when she spots the bread knife coming her way.

It's too late by now. She's already holding on to life barely. She cannot escape this now.

The gigantic blade shoots straight towards her face, and she is barely able to tilt backwards. But not enough to escape one last injury. No. The blade slashes her neck and slices a deep, straight wound across her skin. Crimson pours from every spot, eventually she starts coughing the stuff up out of her mouth.

"Rosalina?" Link calls out, his voice shaking. Only sounds of gargling blood could be heard. He quickly paces around the desktop and looks down at the grizzly sight in horror.

He drops to his knees and his hands stick to a pool of blood like glue. He doesn't shed a tear. He doesn't even feel sadness. All he worries about is who he can get next, and how he can explain what just happened.

* * *

She may not have taken her warning seriously.

She may not have believed it.

But it doesn't matter.

Death will always catch back up,

and she could not escape her fate.

But now the game is truly on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello guys! I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter!

So we're officially in the second half of this story now! Only two more chapters remain... What is going to happen?! Find out soon ;)

If you liked this chapter, make sure to leave a review and let me know what you're thinking of the story. I always appeciate everyone's advice and support on all my stories as it keeps me inspired!

I hope you all get ready for the next chapter as we're going to be digging even deeper with the Shulk x Palutena friendship. And I did leave their section of their section of the chapter off with a bit of a cliffhanger! Stay tuned!

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this chapter!

I hope you like the next one! Byeeeee :)


	4. The Third Fate

_"He saw. He ran. He escaped. But now they all must pay. They must learn that they cannot cheat death, and they cannot escape their fates."_

 _ **~ Final Destination ~**_

 _ **Chapter Four:**_

 _ **The Third Fate**_

* * *

Crazy Hand. The snow white, floating hand that was imprisoned for countless amounts of years. Imprisoned in the depths of the mansion never to be seen by anyone.

"Follow me," Palutena whispers as she creeps through the hallways, Shulk tagging on behind her. "Crazy Hand is locked up below the surface. The only way to get to him is by using that elevator."

"Palutena, what if he kills us?" Shulk asks, his head tilting down to the ground.

"Oh don't be so foolish," she replies. "If he is the one who broke the teleporter and activated the switch, killing Sonic, we will have to put a stop to him immediately."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Meaning that we should kill him."

The pair approach the steel doors to the elevator glaring around every corner. The elevator was off limits, only to be used if Master Hand allowed you to. Palutena presses the red button propped on the wall and the doors slide open. Inside lies a clean, extravagant space with mirrors hung from the walls encrusted with marble. They step inside quickly and stare at the control pad on the wall. Palutena hits a black button labelled _'U.G- OFF LIMITS.'_

The doors slide shut and jolly music begins to play. Shulk wobbles and clutches on to the steel bar ringing around the elevator as it slowly lowers underground.

"Act calm and collected. Otherwise he won't be happy," Palutena advises. "Rumor is that he is as psycothic as his name; Crazy Hand." She moves backwards and gingerly rests her back against the wall, dropping her staff and letting it float in thin air.

"What if he isn't the person causing all of this drama? What if someone else activated the switch?" Shulk asks.

"I doubt it," Palutena says. "He _has_ to be the one who did it. There's no other answer to this other than him."

The elevator comes to a sudden stop and a bell rings. The doors shoot open and they both look out into the darkness. Stepping inside the cold, cave-like structure, shivers shoot down their backs.

Large, thick rocks covered in coats of green slime. Dirt covering the floor. Even one or two bats flying around.

Shulk pulls his Monado out from its sheath and firmly grasps it. They both walk forward side by side, their vision plagued by the pitch dark. Palutena raises her staff upwards and it acts like a torch, a beam of light showing the pathway ahead of them.

Sounds of drops of water tickles their ears as they continue onwards.

"I see something.." Shulk whispers looking on ahead. "I see bars.."

After walking a few feet they come face to face with long, steel bars shooting up from the ground into the rocky roof. Palutena presses her face onto them and stares through the gaps inbetween.

"Oh my god... I see him."

She hops backwards and stands beside Shulk, her legs shivering.

"Crazy Hand, we need to speak to you," she shouts after clearing her throat. No reply. Just the sound of trickling water echoes throughout the cave.

"Crazy Hand, please-"

A raspy, maniacal laugh fills the air and presses against their eardrums. They both step backwards slowly and watch as a white figure floats towards them.

"What do you want?" he asks.

Palutena's mouth drops open and she tries to spill some words out.

"Uh.. You don't know what, uh- happened to Sonic?"

The hand lets out a gut-wrenching laugh again, bigger and bolder than the last.

"How could I do anything if I was trapped down here for centuries?"

Palutena stops for a moment and thinks of a good reply.

"How could I do anything if that Master Hand of yours locked me down here for telling the truth?" he continues. "How could I do anything if I was imprisoned for telling him what I saw?"

"What do you mean?" Shulk asks.

The hand lets out a sigh. "It's complicated. I saw visions, just like you..."

Shulk's jaw drops. "How do you know I saw visions?"

"Maybe because I visioned it... I can see everything. I saw your little blue hedgehog get pounded with dumbbells. I saw you and that Hylian weirdo battle it out in the hallways. I even saw that pathetic galaxy queen get stabbed to death!"

The silence that follows is like a wave, sending ripples across the ocean in the room.

"Rosalina?" Shulk asks.

The hand stretches out it's fingers. "Indeed. It was only minutes ago when her precious Link chased her with a knife. Her own powers that sucked every object in the room towards her came as a disadvantage. All the knives pricked her to death."

Palutena and Shulk turn to stare at each other. Cats got their tongues. Unable to speak until Palutena finally manages to squeeze out a sentence.

"What is going on!?"

Crazy Hand lets out a small giggle. "Monado boy's vision is coming to life. Little boy, I saw your vision too. Everyone who died in that dream will die in real life... You can't escape death!"

"Shulk, who died in your vision?" Palutena asks.

"Sonic, Rosalina and... me."

"Well then, looks like you're the final one. Thank you for visiting me," Crazy Hand says. "Goodbye."

He slowly begins to float into the back of his cell into the darkness.

"Wait!" Shulk and Palutena both shout in union.

"What is it?" the hand asks.

"You need to protect me!" Shulk roars. "Just tell me how I can survive! You need to have a vision! Tell me how I'm going to die so I can avoid it"

"Alright.." the plump, white hand whispers. "I'll tell you everything if you free me from this cell..."

Shulk looks back at Palutena. "We must do it if you want me to live!"

"Fine!" Palutena replies.

Shulk raises his Monado high into the air and shouts "Smash," the circular hole in the middle of the weapon filling in with a red light. He charges forward, leaps into the air and slashes at the steel bars, slicing right through them.

Palutena runs forward and shuts her eyes tight. She groans, letting her staff float in the air as she clenches her fists. Suddenly, white stumps appear on either side of her back and spurt upwards quickly, rapidly growing into a pair of wings. They slam forward against the bars, smashing them into pieces. A vibration rattles the ground beneath them and the roof begins to shake.

The wings draw back and vanish into thin air, Palutena picking up her staff afterwards. Dust and dirt begins to shake from the roof as they all look up in horror. Then a rock falls. Then another. Within seconds the roof is caving in.

"We need to go _now_!" Shulk shouts, sprinting past Palutena towards the elevator

The white hand begins running over the crushed bars on all of his fingers, but it's too late for him. The roof collapses onto his body and he is squished like a pancake within seconds, streams of his blood squeezing out from the soft glove around his body. Like a strawberry in a blender. Within seconds he turns to mush as his insides ooze out.

Palutena begins chasing after Shulk as the roof pours down behind her. Debris and rubble scatter everywhere just as Shulk makes it to the elevator. He smashes the button as hard as he can and the doors slide open. "Come on!" he shouts to Palutena, stepping inside the cold space.

The Goddess reaches the doors in time just before they shut. Shulk smashes the button labelled _'F1'_ and the elevator slowly begins to rise. And then the room shakes.

They latch onto the bars firmly as the lights begin to flicker. The mirrors begin to rumble and they fall to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. Glass covering the floor, the walls vibrating and the floor beneath them shaking, Palutena begins to squeal. The doors spring open and Shulk springs outwards, Palutena following behind. But she's not quick enough.

"No!" Shulk shrieks.

The doors slam shut on her neck and she screams in pain. Shulk rushes over and tugs on the steel doors, but they refuse to open back up. They slowly continue to push against each other as the space between her neck and the doors gets smaller and smaller by the second.

"Help!" Shulk begins to scream. "Someone help!"

His voice bounces off the walls and echoes throughout the mansion, but no one can hear him scream in a maze of walls like this.

Palutena begins to let out horrifying sounds as the doors begin to squeeze Shulk's fingers. Not able to deal with the pain, he lets go of the doors as his fingers turn red and Palutena's head slices off.

It rolls across the ground spreading blood across the floorboards and it comes to a stop when it hits the wall. Mouth wide open. Eyes staring at Shulk with her beady pupils. Her red fluids smeared across her face.

Shulk drops to the floor. Not able to scream. Not able to cry. No emotion. He sits and stares. His limbs turn numb and his head clashes against the floor. Lifeless. Like a fallen puppet on strings. Motionless he lays, his eyes falling shut.

* * *

She may not have had a fate to be escaped.

She may not have had death follow her.

But it doesn't matter.

Death will always catch back up,

And if one person survives their fate again,

Death will always find a replacement.

The game is coming to an end.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4! The contest I am entering this story into closes tomorrow so Chapter 5 will be up soon.

What did you all think of this chapter? Leave me your thoughts in a review! I always love reading what you all have to say about my stories. It means a lot to me to hear what you have to think about my work :)

Also, a bit of a random question, but... Did anyone watch the Pretty Little Liars Season Six Summer Finale? Woah that was a mouthful. But anyways, I am a HUGE fan of the show and I have watched all seasons, but that was awful... And it was awful because of the reveal of A... It has kind of inspired me to write my own Pretty Little Liars series with a proper A reveal... Stay tuned ;)

Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter!

Stay tuned for Chapter 5, the final chapter of this story!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeeee :)


	5. Past

_"He saw. He ran. He escaped. But now they all must pay. They must learn that they cannot cheat death, and they cannot escape their fates."_

 ** _~ Final Destination ~_**

 ** _Chapter Five:_**

 ** _Past_**

* * *

Black angels. Soulless, dark eyes. One stare means a horrible death.

Like a ragdoll in a fierce storm. A tornado that spirals high into the sky. Never stopping. Never letting him take a break. The world around him rotting. The fresh smell of pine wood smothering him. Dust scattering. Rocks crumbling. The only sign of life is the thick, steamy blood slithering across the floorboards. _Her_ blood. Then he sees her head.

Lime green hair stuck in puddles of crimson. Mouth wide open like she's about to spit out a word. But not now. Never again.

Like a solid brick. Collapsed on the floor. Frozen in time as everything falls. Staring straight up towards the ceiling, he manages to flinch as the concrete walls begin to rumble. Like a puppet with a pair of strings attached, he's dragged forward. Mind shut down. Eyes locked towards a door down a hallway. He's got no time to think. No time to worry. Running forward automatically. Just like someone else is controlling his body and his mind. Like a puppeteer picking which of his options to take.

Stumbling across the soft, fur carpet, he pushes the door open and falls inside the dining room where pairs of eyes glare at him.

"Run..." Shulk coughs out. "There is..."

Within seconds, the floor begins to rumble. The long dinner table shooting down the slender room begins to bounce off its legs. Peach and Zelda begin to squeal while Bowser breaks through a door leading outside. Cracks rapidly stream though the walls like rain drizzling from the skies. Shulk immediately sprints forward around the dinner table and out the door.

The other Smashers flood out behind him in a wave and watch as the entire mansion begins to crumble. The ground beneath them begins to drop and they all begin sprinting for their lives.

"What is happening?!" Captain Falcon roars. He kicks his leg forward and flames surround him. He blasts forward through the crowd towards the top of the group and the flames vanish instantly. Charizard follows just behind him, his body erupting into bursts of fire, blasting him on ahead.

Way back at the end of the crowds, Zelda leaps into the air and crosses her arms above her head. Suddenly, green, sparkling strips swirl around her body and she vanishes into thin air. Meters ahead, the same green strips appear and her body warps inside them, soon dropping her back to the ground.

Villager jumps up into the air and his lloid rocket forms in front of him. He latches onto it and pulls himself up onto its smooth surface, soon lifting up Kirby and squeezing him on beside him. They both ride off ahead past the crowds and on towards the sunset.

The ground behind the crowds crumble and the house falls down into the depths below. Blocks of wood. Slabs from staircases. All sorts of junk is tossed throughout the sky. Smoke clouds pour out from the gaping holes at the mansion's foundations and begin to ooze out across the grassy plains.

All of the Smashers come to a halt immediately.

"What the hell was that?!" Marth shouts.

"I don't know," Ike says, "But I do know that that was our only home. Now there's nowhere to go..."

"It was my fault!"

All heads spin, searching for the person who screamed the sentence.

"I didn't mean to do it.."

All eyes lock onto Shulk, now standing feet ahead out in the open.

"I know you're not going to believe what I say, but you have to trust me.."

"Why should we trust you?" Link asks. "If anything, you're the freak that we shouldn't trust!"

"I killed Sonic!" Shulk shouts.

Gasps fill the air. Link whips his sword out from his sheath and begins to step forward. "Stop!" Zero Suit Samus shrieks before shooting her laser outwards, wrapping around Link's body and dragging him back.

"I didn't kill him directly though.." Shulk begins.

Everyone continues to stare at him. Confused. Puzzled. Scared.

"I don't know how to explain this, but death is chasing after me!"

"What do you mean?" Lucina asks.

"Things get around in the mansion," Shulk says. "Well, they _did._ " Everyone spins on their heels, staring back at the rubble that remains. Layers of dust and scraps of metal spread on the surface.

"My point is that you all think I'm crazy for having a vision. But guess what? All three people who have died were part of that vision.."

"Three people died?!" Little Mac explains. Little did they know of the events that have just taken place.

"Yes.. It was Palutena's turn only moments ago..." Shulk continues. "But death won't stop killing us all until I'm dead! The mansion is destroyed because it was my time to go, and look where we all are now.."

"What are you trying to say, Shulk?" Peach asks.

"What I'm trying to say is that until I'm dead, the people surrounding me won't stop getting hurt. The mansion being destroyed is just the beginning. Death is going to destroy everything in its path to get to me. And I cannot continue to live like this." Shulk replies.

"And what do you mean by _that?_ " Zelda asks.

"What I mean by that is that I must sacrifice myself."

Within seconds, the world fades black. There's no light at the end of the tunnel. Just darkness. His feet never stop for a moment. Continuing to sprint forward. Past the crowds. Screams fill the air. Hands reach out to grab him. His precious Monado drops into the tall grass. But not for a second does he look back. He continues to run forward.

His feet don't stop even at the ledge of the gigantic crators. One step forward. Down into the gaping hole where the remains of the mansion lay. Blinded by the darkness, he shuts his eyes. All their echoes bounce below in the depths. Placing both of his hands on either of his shoulders, he remains still in silence.

Silence.

Too deep now to hear the yells. Too deep now to change his mind. Too deep now to avoid his fate for the third time.

Then he stops falling.

Gone.

* * *

He slams his pencil down onto his desk with a loud bang.

"Finished?"

He nods.

"Good. I'll take a look at it. You've been doing good so far today."

He nods again.

A pair of hands scoop up the five sheets of lined paper. Her eyes scan the pages quickly before she tightly packs them into her bulky folder.

"I like the story. I think-"

"You haven't even read it yet," his voice interrupts her.

"Excuse me?" she replies.

"I said you haven't even read it yet. How can you give an opinion on it when you've only looked at it for a few seconds. How can-"

"You know what Shulken?" she snaps. "You were doing so good. But now you're back to the same old grumpy attitude. If you ever want to get out of here, you need to change yourself. You're a disgrace!"

"I'm not a-"

"Your own family agrees! You need to cop yourself on!"

She slams her fist down onto the table and the boy bounces backwards.

"The story is based on a game I played before I was sent here," he says. The woman steps backwards and opens up her folder again, pulling out one of the sheets. She scans the page and her mouth drops at the words used.

Blood. Death. Destroyed. She cannot take the horror of what his brain has created.

Before reading more of his story, she crumples the page back into her folder and storms towards the door. But little did she know that she forgot to seal the folder back up.

A sheet drops out and slowly drifts down onto the ground as the slams the door shut behind her. Immediately, the boy leaps forward and snatches the page up, reading its content.

 _-St. Radley's Psychiatric Hospital-_

 _PATIENT: Shulken Xeno_

 _AGE: 12_

 _ENTRANCE: 13-OCT-14_

 _EXPECTED EXIT: ? ? ?_

 _CAUSE: Deaths of-_

 _..._

He drops the page down onto his desk and twirls his pencil around between his fingers.

"Like a puppet on a string..." he whispers out into the darkness of his room. "Like a puppet on a string..." His own little song begins to beat throughout his head.

He rises from his chair and walks over towards the bolted up window.

 _Like a puppet on a string..._ the voice inside his brain whispers.

He digs his pencil into one of the screws forced into the window frame and begins to spin his pencil clockwise.

 _Like a puppet on a string..._

First screw down. He digs his pencil into the others, and within minutes they sit on the ground motionless. He pulls the window frame off and softly places it on his silk bedsheets. A set of iron bars lay before him. His malnourished body squeezes in between them onto the other side of the small space. Another window sits before him, bolted in like before.

 _Like a puppet on a string..._

His pencil drives into the screws and they drop onto his knees.

 _Like a puppet on a string..._

He pushes the window frame forward and he watches as it tumbles out, down onto the busy streets below, crashing onto the roof of a small, red car that sets off the alarm.

 _Like a puppet on a string..._

He dangles his legs out over the ledge as a siren begins to go off in the building. The wind begins to blow against his thick, blonde hair just as the familiar nurse bursts back in the door.

 _Like a puppet without strings..._

The woman lets out one scream just before his strings unattach. A dangling puppet no more. No one to control him. Only he controls his fate.

The wind bursts through the empty space, through the bars and into the room, blowing the lone page off of his bed. It softly lands on the cold, hard ground and the nurse reaches out for it as she screams for help.

The room fills with white coats searching the room, and within minutes the bars at the window are brought down. Red and blue lights flash through the doorways as police file into the lobby.

The lone nurse continues to sob away quietly to herself, but just before she hands over the medical record to one of the officers she glances down at the page.

 _CAUSE: Deaths of friends in car accident- Shawn, Paula and Rosaline._

 ** _~ The End ~_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, I am completely bonkers!

Well hello everyone! What did you think of the final chapter?! And what about that little twist at the end?!

So if you didn't understand the ending, basically the story was written by a boy in a mental hospital who committed suicide at the end. And from that very last sentence, you should know that Palutena, Rosalina and Sonic's deaths were all thought by inspiration of the boy's friends' deaths. This honestly wasn't going to be the original ending. I only thought of this a few days ago. Originally, Shulk was just going to die and it ended. But now I made Shulk commit suicide, then we went to a mental hospital where another boy commited suicide and-

Okay, this sounds crazy xD

I hope you all enjoyed this story, and whether you did or didn't, please leave a review! I always LOVE getting support from people who read my stories and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this final chapter! It was quite crazy!

Well, that's it for now...

If you liked this story, please read some of my other work! I'm going to be writing future Smash Bros. stories too :)

Let's hope that I place well in this contest! *Crosses fingers*

Thank you to LegitElizabethWWEFan for creating the contest so I could enter! The whole 'M Rated' theme made me go to the darkest parts of my brain :)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the whole of this story! Feel free to leave a review, as always!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee :)


End file.
